A Step To Other World
by valerie678
Summary: No se donde estoy, no conozco este lugar, como es que de pronto aparecí en Japón, alguien debió golpearme muy fuerte en la cabeza la noche anterior, porque de que modo puedo estar en un anime el cual vi hace menos de 24 horas,esto debe ser una broma porque ¡Como es que estoy en un anime!


**Capitulo 1**

Oh Dios, porque te tuve que hacer caso –esas palabras fueron lo único que pude decir después de haber sido sacada a patadas de el "The Darkest Night" un club de la ciudad para mayores de edad

Mi amiga Audrey la cual minutos antes había estado en la barra tratando de ligarse algún chico ahora estaba tendida sobre el sucio suelo de el callejón al cual fuimos botadas

Su pelo morado cubría la mitad de su cara lo cual me hacía imposible el ver la expresión que tenía en estos instantes no sabría decir si estaba enojada o no, su blusa antes blanca y su falda estaban cubiertas de una sustancia negra y pegajosa la cual se encontraba en el callejón, no creo que quisiese saber lo que era aquella cosa

Después de ver breve mente la situación en la que estaba empecé a sentir mal, la saliva llegaba en abundancia en mi boca, y sentía mi garganta comprimida, se lo que significaba aquello, ¿quién no? Mi estomago estaba a punto de devolver la escasa cena que había ingerido horas atrás, tome varias respiraciones hasta estar segura de que el malestar se había ido,

Volteo a ver a Audrey la cual todavía estaba mirando el suelo, me levante y me prepare para darle un sermón de porque esto era una mala idea pero justo cuando estoy a punto de hablar

_¡SPLASH!_

Ahí va mi cena.

Me levante y trate de arreglar el estado en el cual se encontraba mi ropa ahhh como le explicare esto a mi madre mi blusa roja manchada de vomito y con olor a alcohol , cortesía del chico ebrio dentro del club y mis pantalones negros rasgados por la caída y cubiertos por la misma sustancia que cubría la ropa de Audrey huuuu como se pondría mi madre si se enterase de esto, definitivamente quedare castigada hasta que me vaya a la universidad

Audrey levanta la cabeza y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos avellana y me pregunta

-estas bien- quisiera decirle que no, que me siento fatal y que de algún modo todo esto es su culpa, pero sé que si le digo todo eso nosotras solo terminaríamos en una pelea y en la situación en la que estábamos eso solo nos causaría mas problemas

Mi mirada vaga en el callejón hasta que mis ojos se posan en su bolso el cual estaba a unos metros de nosotras y con sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo

-recoge tus cosas tenemos que irnos- eso fue lo único que atine a decir,ella solo me mira sin comprender lo que acabo de decir, yo solo volteo la cabeza a la dirección de su bolso y ella cae en cuenta de lo que significa

-¡Mi bolso!-grita yo solo rodó los ojos y me recargo contra la pared suspiro y finalmente le digo

-Te dije que era una mala idea-y si que lo era, a quien en el mundo se le ocurriría colarse en un club para mayores con guardias a cada lado,mhhh déjenme pensarlo...a ella

Audrey siente mis ojos sobre su espalda ella solo sonríe desde la esquina en la que esta y me dice

-Vamos Lenny disfruta la vida un poco, en unos cuantos años hablaremos sobre esto y nos reiremos-

-Si es que no acabamos en prisión-yo murmuro, su mirada callo sobre mis ojos cafes cubiertos por las micas de los lentes como si se preguntara si bromeaba o iba enserio

-Por cierto mi nombre es Lennox no Lenny, ahora recoje tus cosas y larguémonos de aqui-le digo

-Caray mujer lo siento si te ofendí, relájate un poco, parece como si tuvieras un palo en e..-antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por mi grito

-¡AUDREY!

-Ya ya mujer, deja que agarre mis cosas-Audrey recogió las cosas que habían caído de su bolso, teléfono, auriculares, tinte para el cabello,un cómic su kit de costura, wow cuanto espacio tiene ese bolso...esperen esperen esperen e dicho cómic, desde cuando le gustan esos, no es que tenga nada en contra de ellos, solo espero que no me haga vestir de una cosa rara y llevarme a una de sus convenciones como la vez pasada

-Ehh Adry desde cuando lees historietas,porque no me lo dijiste, no hay nada de que avergonzarse- mi tono de voz iba subiendo y creo que no debí de haber dicho eso, pero siempre que no le cuento sobre algo se enoja,enserio creo que es bipolar un momento estas hablando tranquilamente con ella y al segundo siguiente te ataca como si hubieras cometido el peor crimen en la faz de la tierra

-Baka,eso no es un comic ¡es un manga!-wow jamas pense que ella podria gritar tan fuerte, estoy segura de que debio despertar a media cuadra mmmh cuando me dijo baka lo entendí gracias a todo el tiempo que paso con ella me tengo que familiarizar a las palabras que usa,pero...un manga ahora estoy confundida ella siempre habla de sus caricaturas japonesas de como quiere un novio chino...o era coreano...da igual del ramen y unas cosas mas raras

A pesar de conocerla por 5 años, hay cosas que todavia no entiendo y algunas que me siguen atormentando, ughhhh realmente porque tengo que pensar en eso ahora, ese recuerdo me perseguira hasta el dia en que muera

**_Flashback_**

_3 años atras 5:36 pm_

_-Vamos mama no puedo llegar tarde, hace siglos que no veo a Audrey, necesito hablar con ella-decia mientras saltaba por las escaleras, Audrey y yo tendríamos una pijamada no la veía desde que iniciaron las vacaciones de verano, como podia decirle que no ademas había descubierto que le encantaban las caricaturas japonesas ella tenia mucho que contarme y definitivamente esa seria la noche de la verdad_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Casa de Audrey 6:10 pm _

_-Mama te dije que llegaríamos tarde no debiste pararte en el 7eleven solo nos retraso mas-mama solo me dio una mirada y yo deje de hablar_

_-Lennox cariño relájate son solo diez minutos, ahora baja tus cosas-_

_-okey mami-_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cuarto de Audrey 10:30 pm_

_después de que la madre de Audrey se aya ido a dormir, decidi confrontarla_

_-Ahora si quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tus caricaturas, cuando descubriste que te gustaban,no es un poco raro que a tu edad te gusten esas cosas-_

_-Bueno Lenny-comenzó a hablar pero yo le di una mirada por el uso de ese apodo, no importa cuantas veces le dijera, ella sigue llamándome Lenny_

_-...ehhh Lennox, primero que nada es anime no caricaturas, me empezo a gustar a principios del verano, conoces a Sam el amigo de mi hermano, pues resulta que su novia lo dejo por leer demasiado manga asique le regalo todo su manga a mi hermano y como a mi hermano no le gustan esas cosas me las dio a mi, no es genial- asi que fue por eso, mhhh conoci a Sam y a su novia hace unos meses , pobre tipo se veia tan enamorado aunque tambien no puedo imaginar como se sentia su novia porque le prestaba mas atencion a su dibujos que a ella._

_-eso todavia no responde mi pregunta, no estas un poco grande para que te gusten esas cosas-le pregunte _

_-Lenny tengo catorce años al principio yo también pensaba eso pero lo olvide cuando empece a leer y descubrí lo hermoso que era el shojo y el shounen_

_-Shojo, shounen ¿Que es eso?-al momento en que pregunte supe que lo lamentaria, ella solo me sonrio y empezó a explicar_

_-son categorías,también esta el ecchi,hentai,yuri,harem,yaoi- yo estaba mas que confundida parecia como si se hubiera aprendido esa explicación de memoria_

_-Adry, que es yaoi-ella solo me dio una de sus sonrisas y empezó a teclear algo en el ordenador, _

_-cierra los ojos-me dijo yo le hice caso y cerré los ojos sentía como puso el ordenador en mis piernas y luego ella me puso sus piernas sobre las rodillas después me puso sus auriculares_

_TLACK,TLACK eso sonaba como el ordenador yo abrí los ojos y vi como ponía un vídeo para luego adelantarse a otro minuto, de repente aparecieron dos hombres uno se veía mas chico que el otro el mas bajo trataba de evitar al alto mientras el alto lo trataba de...¿besar?_

_-Adry esto ya no me esta gustando-le dije pero ella me ignoro y en cambio apoyo su peso sobre mi y puso sus manos sobre los auriculares para que no pudiera quitármelos_

_-oh Dios mio Audrey que es eso, oh Dios Audrey no, dime que se están abrazando dime que eso es un abrazo-Audrey solo me callaba y después recordé que su madre estaba dormida y cuan vergonzoso seria si entrara y nos encontrara viendo esto decidí callarme y ver aunque de vez en cuando se me salían palabras como_

_-oh por Dios, tienes que estar bromeando, eso no se considera violación,que les pasa a los japoneses-al final del episodio supe que eso se llamaba hard yaoi uno de los géneros favoritos de Audrey , ese fue un momento perturbarte en mi vida,recuerdo que después de eso no hable con Audrey hasta una semana después de que hubieran empezado las clases_

**_Fin Flashback _**

\- Que es un manga-le pregunte mientras ponía mi cara de cachorrito que no se puede resistir

-un manga es...es..ee-enserio ya me estaba empezando a impacientar

-Un manga es un anime, pero antes de salir en la tv esta el manga, es como en los libros sale el libro , luego la pelicula-

-creo que ya entendí, de que trata ese manga-se que me dará una gran explicación y que tal vez me haga verlo o peor aun...leerlo pero no lo puedo evitar soy de naturaleza curiosa

-se llama "Vampire Knight" y trata sobre Yukki que es una vampiresa sangre pura a la cual a la edad de 9 años le borran sus recuerdos y la hacen humana y su hermano el cual ella no sabe que es su hermano la salva, después Kaien Cross que es el director de una escuela la adopta luego sale este tipo llamado Zero...-

-¿Zero?-le pregunte-¿Quien le pone a su hijo el nombre de un número?

-shh no interrumpas,bueno como decía este tipo Zero que es un cazador de vampiros tambien lo adopta el director porque queda huérfano se queda a vivir con Yukki después cuando crecen se hacen guardianes de la escuela para proteger a los humanos de los vampiros ya que la clase del día es de humanos y la de la noche de vampiros, despues Zero y el hermano de Yukki , Kaname pelean por su amor...ahhhh acaso no es hermoso-

-¿su hermano se enamoro de su hermana? yajj incesto, que esta mal con los japoneses-Audrey me mira y grita

-hey no critiques-

-Bueno Adry me encantaría seguir con nuestra platica pero si no lo has notado estamos en un callejon, ademas que le dire a mi madre cuando me vea en este estado- dije mientras señalaba mi atuendo

-puedes quedarte en mi casa y le puedes decir que era muy tarde para regresar ademas podriamos hacer una pijamada, como en los viejos tiempos-

-mhhh okay pero nada de yaoi-le dije recordando aquella vez que pase en su casa

-Yaiii pijamada en mi casa, podremos ver el anime de Vampire Knight-

-pense que todavia no salia- dije un poco desconcertada

-el anime no necesariamente tiene que salir hasta que acabe el manga-

-ahhh con razón,okey pero si mi mama se da cuenta de lo que sucedio dire que fue idea tuya-le dije tratando de sonar amenazante fracasando obviamente

-Que si mujer, pero apresúrate que no llegaremos a tiempo con los pasos de tortuga que das-me dijo mientras nos levantábamos y hacíamos nuestro camino a la casa de Audrey.

* * *

El camino a la casa de Audrey no fue demasiado difícil aunque nos tuvimos que detener varias veces por las repentinas decaídas de energía de mi amiga o por los perros callejeros que deambulaban por las calles, pero al final terminamos tomando un taxi.

Llegamos a case de Audrey en exactamente en 40 minutos , tuvimos que subir por la ventana para no despertar a la mama de Audrey, a la cual sin duda le daría un ataque al corazón si viera como estabamos

Al llegar al cuarto de Audrey no pude evitar el poner los ojos al ver el estado en el cual estaba su habitación su ropa regada por todo el piso los posters de las bandas coreanas en la pared, uno que otro peluche de su infancia

-Audrey, ¿Que es eso?-le dije mientras le señalaba una bola verde de lo que parecía ser pan

-eso..em..pues creo que es una pizza...o al menos lo era-wow,no puedo imaginar cuanto tiempo tuvo que haber estado aquí para que se hiciera de ese color

-tienes algo que me pueda poner para pasar la noche, esto no es el mejor traje para dormir-le dije mientras señalaba la ropa con la cual habíamos ido al bar.

-si, creo que tengo una pijama extra, creo que es de tu talla,espera..ushh..esta cosa no sale-Audrey metía la cabeza y manos para tratar de sacar la pijama-ehhh aquí esta tienes suerte de que la tenga,compre esta pijama cuando estaba pasando por una fase-me dijo mientras me entregaba la pijama

-eee..¿esta es la pijama?..Ads en que estabas pensando cuando la compraste-le dije mientras sostenía la pijama,la cual era un pantalón pesquero rosa con dibujitos de panda en todos lados y una cola de panda atrás,la blusa era de tirantes y tenia el mismo estampado que los pantalones solo que las orillas estaban cubiertas de felpa

-como puedes dormir con tanta felpa-

-no puedo,por eso nunca la use justamente recordé que odiaba la felpa después de que la hubiese tomado, hubieras visto la cara que puso el vendedor de la tienda cuando intente devolverla, jajajajajaja su cara no tenia precio-okay para ese momento Audrey estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa creo que lo mejor sera dejarla sola un rato

-tomare un baño,tengo que quitarme el olor de alcohol-le dije mientras abría la puerta y me dirija al pasillo .

llegando al baño me quite la ropa,prendi la regadera,me asegure de que el agua no estuviera muy fria pero tampoco tan caliente.

Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo, me quede pensando en mi vida , en como es que me había echo amiga de Audrey,ciertamente cualquier persona diria que somos polos opuestos,pero Audrey para mi es aquella persona que aunque te irrite demasiado todavía la necesitas porque sabes que tu vida seria mas mundana y triste sin ella, también pensé en mi vida, solo faltaba un año para ir a la universidad, pero mi madre ya me presionaba con que tenia que ser la mejor en los examenes para asi poder entrar a una buena universidad.

A veces desearía ser libre de todo eso y dejar de preocuparme por las cosas,quisiera ser como Audrey y hacer lo que quiera sin que me importen los demás pero se que si hiciera eso, de algún modo u otro terminaría mal talvez me pueda divertir y todo eso, pero no puedo dejar a un lado mis obligaciones

cuando termine de bañarme, cerre la llave y me vesti con la pijama que me habia dado Audrey minutos atras

-uhhh..cuando mi vida se volvio tan mundana-murmure mientras me veia al espejo

* * *

-oh pero no esta eso mal visto,incluso si no son hermanos todavía es raro-le decía a Audrey.

En este momento nos encontrábamos en su cama viendo el anime del manga el cual me había mostrado,actual mente estábamos en la parte donde trece le chupa la sangre a yukki, no espera no estoy segura si su nombre era trece...mmm..creo que era dos..no..no..su nombre era...su nombre era..mhhh...ahhhh..sii... Zero pfff, sigo pensando, quien le pone a su hijo asi

-Ads porque no hacemos otra cosa esto se esta poniendo aburrido-le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-que quieres hacer- me contesto mientras ella también se paraba de la cama

-no se dame opciones-dije

-mhh...no se, que tal si nos metemos al sitio de brujas raro el cual me mostraste la vez pasada, podemos fingir ser brujas y quien sabe tal vez y hasta nos pase algo-me dijo, ahh si ahora recuerdo aquel sitio, me lo encontré mientras navegaba por la red buscando una solución para quitarme el horrible grano que me había salido justo un día antes de la fiesta de fin de ciclo, obviamente nada de lo que había en esa pagina funciono, y tuve que ir a la fiesta con ese monstruoso grano en mi frente.

-no creo que sea buena idea, esa pagina contiene puras tonterias y ademas nada de lo que esta ahi funcionsa-le dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razon

-no sera que tienes miedo-

-miedo...claro que no, de donde sacas eso, haber pon esa pagina vamos a verla-dije tratando de proteger mi orgullo

-mira esto-me dijo Audrey mientras me enseñaba un mensaje de la pagina, el mensaje decia has click aqui si estas aburrido de tu vida,

-enserio vas a creer en esa cosa, tal vez sea un virus-

-no creo la pagina se ve confiable, porque no lo intentas-me dijo,al momento en que le dio click al mensaje le aparecio otra pagina donde estaba una especie de lo que suponfo que es un hechizo

-que absurdo no pensaras que en realidad causara algo, o si- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Lenny...no tienes un poco de curiosidad de lo que puede ocurrir-me dijo

-no,no la tengo-

-yo creo que tienes miedo-me contesto

-miedo, que va mujer cuantas veces te tengo que decir, yo no le tengo miedo a nada, haber trae para aca para que veas que esta cosa no sirve lo voy a leer por ti- le dije esta vez un poco enojada,cuantas veces tenia que repetirle que no tenia miedo y que esas cosas son puras tonterías

-espera,aqui dice que necesitamos una vela negra,romero y un cabello de la persona que lo dirá-me dijo

-genial ahora donde conseguiremos todo eso-le dije tratando de sonar decepcionada,aunque en realidad no lo estaba

-no te preocupes créelo o no,yo tengo todo eso, cuando mi tía Getrudis vino a visitarnos dejo algunas de sus velas de brujería-me dija, ahh su tía Getrudis como podría olvidarle, su tía era una mujer alta de pelo café y tez clara que siempre vestía un vestido negro nunca supe por que le interesaban esas cosas.

-pues ve por ellas-le dije

* * *

Varios minutos después, Audrey volvió con todas las cosas necesarias para hacer el hechizo,de repente siento un dolor en mi cabeza y volteo a ver a Audrey la cual sostenía unos cuantos cabellos míos los cuales antes estaban pegados a mi cabeza, yo solo la voltee a ver y le di una mirada interrogativa

-que, necesito pelos tuyos por si mal no recuerdas -me dijo

Audrey puso el mantel y arriba de el el romero y prendió la vela, después movió la laptop, para que pudiera leer lo que tendría que decir

_"oh nix magna dea noctis protege_

_et hoc confirmare cupere, quod desiderat anima mea,_

_ o dea invoco in auxilium meum ita vellent beati esse: _

_Ego te in veritate et ego fidus solum mihi praesta, _

_quod maxime Elle propter desiderium et adhuc me non audiat"_

cuando termine de decir eso la mire y le dije

-no paso nada, te dije que todo esto era una far...-mi frase quedo interrumpida pues en ese momento empezo a temblar

-Ads, bajo el escritorio, rápido-le grite ella corrió rápido y se escondió yo trate de moverme pero no pude, era como si alguien me estuviera reteniendo

-Lenny porque no te mueves ven aquí rápido-me grito

-¡NO PUEDO!- le respondí, empezaba a sentir mi cuerpo mas pesado y mis parpados pesaban mi vista se iba haciendo cada vez mas borrosa

_-¡LENNOX!- _

fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro.


End file.
